Nature calls
by AboveReality
Summary: What if the Quileute tribe weren't the only ones in Fork that shifted into large canines. What would happen if Alex Schäfer came knocking on Fork's doorstep, a true child of nature.


**This is a small drabble that was stuck in my head for a long time. Perhaps it will stay a drabble, or perhaps not. Time will tell.**

**English is not my mother language, so mistakes can occur. Bear with me!**

* * *

Chapter 01

'Werewolves, was the name that people gave Quileute tribe of shape-shifters yet they couldn't be farther from the truth. They shifted at will, conjuring a wolf-like appearance and travelled in packs. Huddled together in order to preserve themselves. Almost their entire tribe contained shape-shifters, but I discovered that none were true werewolves.'

Alex Schäfer laid down her pen and closed a small chocolate colored notebook, dumping it in her schoolbag and leaned back with the back of the pen between her teeth as she gnawed on it. Here she was in Forks, Washington. Attending high school in the small town where the air cleary reeked of vampires while she searched for their advisary.

It made her almost physically ill.

She tracked from her corner in the mess hall of Forks High School a particular girl with dark auburn hair with her amber eyes. The girl was hunched forward, betraying her low self-esteem, clutching her books to her chest. With hurried steps the girl swept from one end to the other end of the room, side-stepping other students and ignoring their obnoxiously loud chattering that echoed against the pale white walls. A waft of that nauseating odor of blood-suckers trailing after her.

Fork was quite an isolated town in the middle of the woods, near the ocean. Three quarters of the year it was cold and it rained or snowed, depending on the season. One quarter of the year was exceptionally hot and filled with mosquitos. Why anyone would live in this place –especially youngsters for there wasn't really a future of them here- was beyond Alex's first guess, but then again this was the perfect hiding spot for people with secrets. All kinds of secrets.

Alex watched the girl reach the far side of the room and sat down near a small group of people with flawless pale skin and unnatural stares. A muscle clenched in her jaw. Her amber eyes observed how she gave one of the vampires a love-sick upwards pull of her lips, akin to a smile, and bashfully casted her eyes to the table.

'_Did that girl not know of the danger their kind possesses?'_ Alex chuckled at her thought, not that she was a holy saint either.

A sharp bell rang made her flinch and her sensitive ears ache. She would never get used to that goddamn bell. One day she would tear it of the wall and shove it in the principle's ass.

After standing up with the rest of the crowd and grabbing her bags, Alex glanced for a final time in the girl's direction but instead of focusing on the girl, she stared into fake brown eyes. The owner of the eyes was one of the vampires, pale skin and lanky with chocolate colored hair combed back in almost of an Elvis like coup.

She knew that he knew she knew about him. She had smelled it from the very first moment she stepped into class.

_'Hello students. I am here to introduce to you a new student all the way from Germany, I might add,' Bella's teacher exclaimed whilst wringing his hands nervously. The man himself tried to teach German to his students and was always distraught about how bad they were at it. Bella understood; what was the use of it anyway here in the middle of nowhere? The prospect of having an actual German that he could finally have a normal conversation with delighted the teacher to no ends._

_"__Give a warm welcome to miss Alex Schäfer."_

The door opened and a girl, no- woman strolled inside the silent classroom. She was tall for a normal American girl, at least 5'8 and though she had a slim figure her strong shoulders betrayed her Germanic roots. A mop of thick golden blond and wave, shoulder length hair clung to her scalp. Below the ruffled side-swiped bangs that covered her forehead a pair of fierce amber colored eyes scanned the room.

The class greeted her in a few meek, hardly in-audible mumbles. Causing a small upward tuck on the thin lips of the woman-called-Alex. Bella felt suddenly uncomfortable as the woman stood there basking in a confident aura in front of class running a hand through her thick locks wearing nothing than a simple T-shirt, jeans and sneakers, despite it was half way November.

Bella heard Edward sniff next to her and saw in the corner of her eyes that he placed a hand over his mouth and nose. Tearing her eyes of the European Bella leaned towards him, whispering; "What's wrong?"

Edward merely shook his head just muttering that someone farted. Bella shot him an apologetic look and started scribbling in her notebook. The human girl was oblivious that when Alex Schäfer got a seat assigned and walked past them, she and Edward locked eyes.

The nauseating smell of vampires had been drifting into her nostrils the moment she had stepped inside this school and grew even stronger when she set foot into the classroom. Delighted that she had found the source she couldn't help but give the vampire a wolfish grin when she walked by, observing the closeness of him and the human girl and his awful attempt of using brown contact lenses.

This would proof to be a very interesting senior year, Alex mused as she walked to the back of class. Feeling the eyes of the vampire boring into her back.

Just as they were boring now into her own amber eyes. She was of no doubt that he had already told his coven that she attended the school, but guessing from the confused looks his girlfriend gave him before tugging on his sleeve, Alex guessed that she did not.

Classes were a blur to the German. She did not make enormous amounts of notes, just several catchphrases that would help her memory to remember the right amount of information she would need in case of a test. Before Alex knew it, the school bell rang for a final time announcing that they were free from its clutches the rest of the day.

Gathering up her stuff Alex headed outside as fast as she could, pushing through the crowd as the longing to be in the fresh air again with the smell of the forest bombarding her nose and the feel of the earth underneath her feet grew.

She hated concrete and stone and everything unnatural this school embodied. She even hated crowds like this, despite that they were humans. Alex was born to be alone, not to mingle. But she would have to deal with it now.

Right now, nature called.

* * *

**Like it? Please review!**


End file.
